<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Untitled by Hetalia1912</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22770265">Untitled</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912'>Hetalia1912</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SHINee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action &amp; Romance, Alternate Universe - Harem, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Bottom Lee Taemin, Car Accidents, Car Chases, Chases, Convenience Store Robbery, Dom Kim Jonghyun (SHINee), Established Relationship, Jealousy, Lee Taemin-centric, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Rich Jonghyun, Robbery, Sub Lee Taemin, Teasing, Top Kim Jonghyun, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Work In Progress, blue roses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:21:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22770265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Minho/Kim Jonghyun/Lee Taemin, Kim Jonghyun/Lee Taemin, Lee Taemin/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Untitled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>10:30 AM</strong>
</p><p>Taemin wakes up to something-or rather someone,rubbing a leg against his thigh.He opens his eyes and sees Jonghyun,dressed in his best suit,looking down at him.</p><p>The older man smiles when he sees that Taemin is awake."Good morning my love."He says,tracing kiss down Taemin's neck.The younger man lets out a slight moan."Morning to you too darling."He says.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>